


put a ring on it

by writeasraine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angry Sex, Bottom Oikawa Tooru, Cock Rings, Consensual Sex, Dominant Bottom, Edgeplay, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Impact Play, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Just a smidge of gaslighting, Light Dom/sub, Marriage Proposal, Oikawa is a flirt, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Behavior, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Shameless Smut, Smut, Switch Oikawa Tooru, poorly timed proposals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasraine/pseuds/writeasraine
Summary: Oikawa has been acting distant lately. Seeing his fangirls getting close to him, along with his suspicious behavior, you feel the need to claim what's yours.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> SO I know it's technically a female reader but it's not too specific about gender? Reader is AFAB but I myself am nb as well so idk I just wrote more of what I'm personally comfortable with.
> 
> Originally posted on my tumblr punnywritesstuff for a server collab "12 days of xxxmas"  
> DO NOT REPOST

Jealousy was never a good color on you. You’re reminded of this whenever the San Juan volleyball team plays an official match. Sure, since high school Oikawa’s skill, his build, and his confidence have all changed, but his fangirls have not.

They fawn over him between sets, calling to him from the crowd, as if you never existed. He waves to them and they swoon, and you feel the swelling of some type of quiet rage throughout your body, until his gaze lowers back to you. He throws you a wink, blows you a kiss, and it soothes the insecure monster inside you.

Today there was no wink. No kiss. He hardly looked at the crowd today, much less you. Through an entire three sets he paid you no more attention than anyone in his little fanclub. Through all three sets you watched him work and sweat, unable to keep your thighs from clamping together when you watched his serve, slamming the ball to the other end of the court. Every time you see his powerful serve, your thoughts wander to his other uses for that strength.

You weren’t the only one, however. Behind you in the stands, a gaggle of underclassmen college girls swoon over your man. They’re not quite loud enough that he could understand them all the way on the court, but you can. You hear the way they talk about his hair, which falls perfectly around his face, even when he’s drenched in sweat. You hear them discuss the toned muscle of his shoulders. Their squeals are impossible to miss when he jumps and the hem of his shirt lifts, revealing a glimpse of his abdomen. You’re about to lose sanity when they move on to talking about what you know better than anyone is in those shorts.

“Ugh, I know his dick is big. I know it!” They muse, giggling to themselves.

 _No_ , you think, _no, you don’t know._

The game goes on and he still has hardly spared you a glance. He smiles back at the fangirls calling his name, but can’t even look you in the eye. He takes much longer than normal in the lockers after the game, and your interactions feel stunted on the way home.

“You sure liked all those girls’ attention today,” you huff, setting your things down once you’ve walked in the door.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re talking about,” he huffs back, sassing you.

Oh, you are not in the mood for these games. You stride towards him and back him against the wall. “Did you think I wouldn’t notice?”

A spark of fear lights behind Tooru’s eyes. “Wait, what?” he gulps.

Your body inches closer to his and you press your hands up against his firm chest, pushing him further into the wall. “Do you have something you want to say to me?” It comes out as more of a threat than you wanted it to.

“Y/N, I-” he stammers, looking like he’s been caught at the scene of a crime. “I didn’t mean to-”

His reaction just makes you more furious. Were you right to be worried about his fangirls? Is he apologizing for earlier? Or is he actually confessing to cheating on you right now?

You take a step back from him to try and process what this could mean. Your gaze lowers to look anywhere but at him, trying to fight back tears. “I should’ve known,” you whisper under your breath.

The fearful expression on Tooru’s face is replaced with a bewildered one. “Wait a second,” despite himself, he almost laughs, “you don’t think I’m _cheating_ on you, do you?”

You look back at him with all of his audacity as he breaks into giggles. He looks almost… relieved?

“Baby,” he catches his breath and puts his hands on your shoulders, wearing his best innocent smile that you’ve trained yourself to see right through. “I would never in a million years so much as look at anyone else.”

“Oh yeah?” your jaw clenches, hands balling into fists, “because you seemed to be looking at everyone but me today. Especially your little fan club.”

“ _That’s_ what this is about?” he laughs, even more weight seeming to leave his shoulders. He cups your face and squishes your cheeks. “My cutie wants some attention?”

“Don’t ‘cutie’ me, dickhead!” you shove him away.

“Woah, woah, woah!” he puts his hands up feigning surrender before closing the gap again. One hand pulls you close by the waist and the other rests behind your neck, where his lips flutter across your skin. “My feisty baby,” he smirks, “don’t worry, I’ll give you as much attention as you want.”

Tingles fly down your spine from the purr of his voice and you let yourself cling to him. You’re still fuming, but the scent of him fresh out of his post-game shower acts as a tranquilizer of sorts against that jealous little beast raging inside you. His hands wander your body and he grins between the kisses on your neck like he’s already won.

But you can’t let him win. Not this time.

You tug the perfectly fluffed hair at the back of his head, separating yourself from his embrace.

“You think I’m gonna just let you off the hook for acting like an asshole?” you grit your teeth, putting on your meanest face, begging for him to take you seriously, which he of course doesn't.

His eyes flutter shut and his mouth falls open, a grin still plastered on his face. “Ooo, am I about to be punished?”

You drag him by the wrist to your bedroom. “I think you need a reminder who you belong to,” you snap.

Tooru chuckles, folding his arms across his chest with a smirk. “Aww, this is all so cute. You really think you’re gonna break me, sweetheart?” He leans down close and whispers in your ear. “I’ll have you tapping out in the first round.”

You give him a firm shove to his shoulders and he’s knocked back onto the bed. Before he can move, you pounce on top of him. Your knees on either side of his chest, you gently run your fingers through his brown locks before giving them a firm tug down to the mattress. “Wanna bet, smartass?”

Tooru can’t contain the gasp that leaves him when you pull his hair. His hips roll up on instinct, and he hardly tries to hide the giddy smile that breaks onto his face.

Nibbling at his ear, your words have a bite of their own. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t even remember your own goddamn name.”

“I can’t wait to see you try.”

You all but rip his shirt off of him, straddling his hips and kissing him deeply, your tongues sliding together savoring each other’s taste.

Sitting back on your heels, you drink in the view of his heaving chest, knowing you’re the only one that gets to see this. Taking a breath to regain your confidence, you reach to your nightstand and start digging through the drawer.

Tooru thinks nothing special of it until after you’ve retrieved the lube and you still haven’t come back up. He shoots you a suspicious look. “What’re you looking for, hot stuff?” he lands a playful smack on your ass.

“This!” you sit back, waving a ring of silicone for him to see.

Tooru’s eyes narrow and he sits up on his elbows to get a closer look. “When did you get that?”

“When you were out being ogled by a bunch of college sluts,” you lean him back down, tugging at his pants for him to shimmy out of them. “Shh, calm down so I can get this ring on you, baby,” you whisper, rubbing your noses together and placing a hand on his chest until his hard-on softens enough for you to slip the band over his shaft and around his balls. “Good boy,” you hold his chin up and your praise sends the blood straight back to his dick.

You make sure to give him a show of undressing, not letting him touch, watching as his dick stands back up, cinched at the base.

“So,” he gives you a crooked smile while you crawl back on top of him, “are you gonna fuck me stupid or what?”

“Are you looking to get smacked or what?” you snap.

“Promise?” he grins.

You take hold of his chin again and he follows the touch of your hand, sitting up and keeping you in his lap. “Do you really want me to slap you around? Or are you just being cocky?”

“Honey,” he lowers his voice and presses a kiss under your jaw, “I dare you.” A wicked look still on his face, he drops back down to his elbows. “Just not too hard, ‘kay? Wouldn’t wanna ruin this pretty face. You know, for the fangirls?” he winks.

You know he’s provoking you, but it makes your blood boil. Before you know it, a smack rings in your ears and there’s stinging in your palm. His hips roll up as he groans, his cock rubbing against your ass and you can feel it’s swollen up more from the impact.

“Come on, is that all you got? I thought you said you were going to break me?” he teases. He lays back with his hands behind his head. “Go on, cutie,” he winks, “hit me ‘til I break.”

You slap him on the other cheek, harder. Then again.

“Fuck,” he hisses, “those girls really piss you off, don’t they?”

“ _You_ piss me off,” you correct him with one last slap, this one lighter than the other. Your hand runs over the red skin of his cheeks and you kiss his neck, making him sigh. “I don’t want to hear you talking about them. I know how they look at you, I know all the filthy things they say about you like they know you, I hear them talk about your body like it’s theirs to touch but it’s not.” You suck a mark into his neck as you stroke his cock. “Talking about your cock like they know how big it is or how to touch it, when I’m the only one who really knows those things, right Tooru?”

“Y-yes,” he stutters, his hips jerking up into your fist.

You keep stroking him, nipping and sucking at the skin along his collarbones until he shudders. “Y/n- y/n I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna cum.”

He grips the back of your neck, pulling you into a kiss, but gasps when you take your hand away. His other hand reaches down to finish the job, but you smack it away. He licks his lips. “Come on, cutie, what are you doing?”

“Can you tell me your name?” you ask, like you didn’t just take an orgasm away from Tooru Oikawa.

He gives you the most dramatic eye roll you’ve ever seen in your life. “Tooru,” he pouts. His hand creeps back down again, but this time you smack him in the face again.

“We’re not done yet, then,” you press a chaste kiss to his cheek and he groans.

When you slide down level with his cock, you almost lose yourself, the way it pulses making your head spin. Slowly, you glide the flat of your tongue up his shaft, watching him try to keep his composure. You take his cock in your mouth, moving at your own pace and using your hands on any part that won’t fit.

“Your mouth feels so good on me, baby,” he hums, running his fingers through your hair.

You keep taking him deeper into your mouth until you’re able to only keep one hand on his cock and the other is free to move between your thighs. The sigh you let out when you slide your fingers along your slick only grants Tooru more access to your throat. His breath hitches when he pushes into your mouth even deeper and hits your gag reflex. He pulls away to avoid hurting you, but the flexing of your muscles around him is about to send him over.

“Gonna cum,” he hisses, grip on your hair tightening. His high is killed again when you take your hand away from him, pushing off of him, fighting against the weight of his hand on your head. “ _Fuck!_ ” he grits his teeth, fisting the sheets at his sides. “You’re really not playing around, are you?”

You shake your head, squeezing the base of his cock while you wait for him to calm down enough for you to start moving again.

He’s nearing his orgasm for the third time when you pull away yet again, refusing to touch him. The head of his cock is nearly purple and another slow wave of precum rolls out when you lower your lips to his skin, completely avoiding his shaft, only giving him tiny kitten licks on his inner thighs and eventually on his balls.

Fat tears stream down his face. He doesn’t even know what he wants from you anymore. All he can do is whine for more, panting “please please please” over and over.

“C-close,” he chokes, “‘m so close, please, please.”

“Can you tell me your name, baby?” you coo at him, swiping a tear away with your thumb.

“H- huh?” he hiccups.

“Good boy,” you flash a wicked smile and trace your hands over his chest.

Sinking down on him has never felt so satisfying, your pussy drenched and ready, and his cock harder and bigger than you’ve ever seen it thanks to the cock ring. You’re able to take his whole length inside you almost immediately, sighing as he fills you up. Your hips wiggle on top of him, savoring the way his shaft rubs against your walls along with your clit finding friction against his pelvis.

“You want me to ride you?” you ask, as if it’s even a question. “Want me to bounce on this dick?” His head twitches in a pathetic nod.

Your movements are slow and shallow, but he shudders, clenching his eyes shut, before you bring yourself to a steady pace. Tooru is already biting his lip, his fingers digging into your thighs. Your hips roll further and further, and the first time you slide along the entirety of his length, you pry a strangled whine from his chest. Your pace picks up, angling your hips so the tip of his cock pushes against that perfect spot inside you, scratching the itch you’ve had since you watched him ruling the court earlier that day.

Gaining momentum, your walls twitch around him as you get closer to your own release. You whine along with him at every slam of your hips against his. He’s a mess, twitching and sobbing and choking on curse words, but he knows better than to let himself cum without permission at this point. His fingers dig into the soft flesh of your ass, holding tighter and tighter with your every move.

“Tell me who owns this cock,” you seat yourself on him, back to grinding your hips in circles feeling him fill you up perfectly as you rub your clit against him.

His response is wordless, only throwing back his head, eyes shut, unable to form any sound other than an unhinged moan. _Now now,_ you think, _this won’t do_. He doesn’t fight you when you grab his face in one hand, squeezing his cheeks as you force him to look you in the eyes.

“I need you to use your words, Tooru,” you mock the singsong tone that he uses with you, “who does this cock belong to?”

“You!” he wails. “You- _oh fuck, fuuuck- ah_ \- it’s all yours, I’m all yours- _ahhh!_ ”

Satisfied with his answer, you resume at full speed. Every one of his moans makes your walls clench down on him harder, and you know you’ll be finished soon enough. Throwing your hips back on his, you take hold of his wrists and guide his hands to cup your tits. You bite your lip as he gropes them and massages them, sliding your pussy along his girth faster and faster until-

“Tooru,” you pant, “baby, I’m gonna-”

“Yeah?”

“Cum with me,” your eyes screw shut, “wanna feel you cum inside.”

It was more than you had to say. His cock throbs and twitches and spurts inside your snug walls, longer and harder than he’s ever felt in his life. You grind down, mouth falling open as your pussy sucks him in deeper and deeper, impaling yourself on him and feeling your slick mixing with his cum.

“Yes, yes, _yes_ ,” he gasps. “Oh _fuck,_ ” he grits his teeth, waves of pleasure temporarily paralyzing him with his hips pressing up as far into you as he could get. As soon as he finds himself able to move again, he wraps his arms around you and pulls you close.

Falling into your usual habits, you drop your head down to his chest, listening to his rapid pulse while you jerk and circle your hips riding out your high. Your hands run over his toned chest, following the rise and fall while you’re collapsed on top of him. His hands run all over your body while he scatters mindless kisses all over your face and neck until he settles into burying his nose in your hair, drunk on the smell of you.

Both of you wince when his cock slips out of you. His nerves feel raw and intense, meanwhile you squirm at the sensation of his cum dripping out of your hole. Looking down, you’re painfully reminded of the silicone ring he’s still wearing.

“Let me get this off of you,” you kiss him on the cheek before prying yourself away to carefully take it off him. You clean each other up before settling back onto the bed, both delirious and half asleep.

Tooru clings onto you by your side, nuzzling himself into and hiding his face in the crook of your neck. He ends up laughing at the ridiculousness of the words about to leave his mouth. “You know, this might be considered bad timing, but I actually have a different kind of ring for you too.”

You twist to face him in his hold. “What?”

He averts your gaze. “That’s why I’ve been so nervous around you lately,” he admits, mentally kicking himself. “I guess I ended up looking even more suspicious. I’m sorry.”

“Are you saying what I think you’re saying?” you cup his face, swiping your thumb over his cheekbones, and he can’t help the way his heart clenches when he sees your eyes light up.

“I had a plan, I swear,” he swallows hard and prays you’re not laughing at him. Tears well up and his body still shakes. “But I want you to know I mean it. I’m yours, and I’m always going to be yours… if you’ll let me, that is.”


End file.
